muppetsfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 4704
Cold Open Grover probes baby Emerson for information about babies for today's show. Scene #1 Chris welcomes the viewer as he pushes a carriage down the block and states they have a special visitor today. Cookie Monster guesses it could be Mother Goose or the Queen of England, but Chris shows him it's actually a young baby, Emma. Grover arrives, having heard the Queen of England is in town, and accidentally wakes up the baby. Chris tells them that he's babysitting and after clarifying that doesn't mean actually sitting on a baby, allows Grover and Cookie to help out. Scene #2 The monsters try to communicate with Emma, but can't understand anything she says. Chris informs them it's just "baby talk," then Emma starts crying. Chris instructs Grover to think like a baby and propose what she could be crying about. Since it's almost lunchtime, he believes she could be hungry. Cookie offers a cookie, but she doesn't go for it. Grover remembers babies prefer milk and rushes off, returning with a cowboy outfit and cows ready for milking. Chris tells him babies drink different milk and already has a bottle for formula. He allows Cookie Monster to help feed her, then burp her. Scene #3 Baby Emma now grabs a hold of Cookie's fur and won't let go. Grover happens to find a nice, soft, stuffed animal in her carriage and strokes himself with it. Baby Emma finds it just as enjoyable. Scene #4 Emma starts to show signs of being tired, which means it's time for her nap. Cookie recalls being sung to sleep as a young monster. He and Grover begin a boisterous lullaby, with trumpet and cymbal solos, until Chris points out how inappropriate it is. The monsters ad-lib their own softer lullaby that puts Emma right to sleep. Chris compliments their babysitting skills, but the monsters shush him, as to not wake Emma. Kindness Cam Elmo replays a clip from the story (Cookie taking care of the baby), which is then acted out by real-live kids. Muppets Abby Cadabby leads the gang in a song to introduce the letter of the day - B. Song "B is for Baby" Smart Cookies The Smart Cookies are hired to babysit and make sure the Crumb doesn't take the baby's teething biscuit. The Crumb gets by Cookie Monster disguised as a baby and hides the teething biscuit, causing the baby to cry loudly. Cookie places Figby in the baby's mouth while they try to find a solution. Miss Fortune divines that the biscuit is under something that's fuzzy and used to cuddle with. Cookie doesn't follow all the clues and squashes the team looking under a rock and a tiger. Eventually, he realizes it's under the baby's teddy bear. The Crumb vows revenge and the baby leads a chase after him. Muppets Cookie Monster and friends sing as they wait for the number of the day, which is how many cookies are being baked for him (to eat). Today's number is 13. Film A boy's family of 13 assembles for a group photo. Cartoon "Thirteen's Not So Lucky" Elmo's World: Babies Scene #4 Elmo says goodbye to the viewer, hopeful they learned much about babies. Oscar wishes they'd seen more crying and spitting up.